Lab Rats 4S: Break In-2
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: The Davenports are going through disaster after disaster. Will they be able to calm down and relax? WARNING- If you have not read Break In yet, better read it or else you will be completely lost
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just a prologue to the new story. Hope enjoy this one!**

**-Prologue-**

The Davenports sat there in shock. Chase. Chase of all people betrayed them.

Adam had felt guilt. He felt guilty about how he always throws him around and teases him. And now he's completely turned against him.

Bree felt consusion. Why would he do this? She would think. He betrayed them. She didn't want it to be true.

Leo was feeling anger. Anger towards Douglas. He had turned his brother against him. He also felt bad for everything he's done to him. He regrets turning him into Spike during th etalent show. He jsut doesn't know if he'll ever be the same.

Davenport was worried. He couldn't believe his own son turned against him. He doesn't think he's ever given him a reason to betray them. He was worried about Chase, but he was also worried about Davis. Davis and Chase had had their fights but they were always there for eachother in the end. He can't imagine how Davis must be feeling.

Davis was feeling...well. What do 10 year olds feel when their big brother turns against them? Betrayal? Fear? Loss? Yes. Loss. Davis lost his brother. The one who had saved him from the burglars. The one who was willing to clean up the messes he'd made. Both literally and metaphorically. He chased away the bullies, or tried to atleast. He made the nightmares go away. Davis knew Chase felt like he wasn't a good enough big brother, but he knew the only way to help him, was to show him how much he needed him.

This was going to be a rough time for the Davenport family. Soemthign must be going on. It has to be.

Their world was falling apart. Like the Avalanche that tore them apart...

**I hope you enjoyed the prolugue. Can't wait to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter of Break In 2. This will be a 2 parter! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Make it right-Part 1/2**

**Previously: The Davenports experienced a betrayal. Davis is now unconscious.**

* * *

><p>No-Ones P.O.V<p>

Donald was sitting in the middle of the lab wiht his youngest son sitting in his lap, unconscious. AGAIN! Bree was crying softly with Adam and Leo.

"Why would he do this?" Bree asked. Everyone was baffled by what happened.

"I don't know" Donald said. He was thinking about what had happened and about his unconscious son, when something clicked.

Chase would never EVER intentionally hurt Davis in any way. He wondered and wondered. He needed time to think.

"Adam would you please take Davis up to his room?" Donald asked. He nodded and picked up Davis bridal style. They both left to go up to his room.

Adam's P.O.V

What just happened? Why did this happen? Why would Chase do this to us? Davis began to stir a little. I pulled him closer. After everything that's happened,who knows what he'll think.

When we got up to his room, I layed him on his bed. I really didn't want to leave, so I sat down next to him until he woke up. If we ever get Chas eback I swear I'll start acting like a better brother to him...Wow this must've been how he felt after the break in.

-2 hours later-

Davis began to wake up. His eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Oh it was a dream..." He said. Oh man. How do I tell him? "Actually Davis..." I started. tears started to fill his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and rested my chin on his head. I looked at him at first and found a bruise on his face. A bruise that Chase left.

"Im really sorry Davis" I said. He just kept sobbing partially from the pain on his face and what happened.

Suddenly Davenport barged in. "Guys I've got news about Chase!" He said frantically

-At Douglas's new house-

Chase's P.O.V

We arrived at this small house on the west side of town. "What is this place?" I asked. "My new house. I know it's a little rusty but it's a start." Douglas said. When we walked in I wasn't surprised by what I saw. A retro couch with a simple box tv and a laptop. A small kitchen in the corner with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. The walls were all brown-ish and had this 80's theme on it. Disgusting, I know.

I followed Douglas down this staricase to the basement, which had this lab in it. Once I got there somehting crossed my mind...

"What have I done!?" I asked out loud. Douglas turned around and sighed. I had all my memory back and I remember betraying my family and...and beating Davis.

"You did what you had to do Chase!" Douglas said. That's when it hit me. "No I did what YOU had to do! You made me betray my family and hurt my baby brother!" I yelled at him. He just growled. "Look. you need to calm down..._Chasey"_ He said. Suddenly all my anger left. I felt like I was doing the right thing. I AM doing the right thing.

Davis's P.O.V

What just happened with Chase? really want to know, I want to find out and fix it! Dad wanted to see us in the lab so we went there.

"Whats going on?" Bree asked. "Well I don't think thats really Chase" He said. We all just looked at him.

"How?" I asked "Well when he was here Eddy examined him, and I think he could be involved with the triton app." Dad said. Triton app? We got rid of that. Didn't we?

"How?" Bree asked. We all thought about it. "I don't know but I think I could come up with something to help." He said. I really hope he does. I walked back up to my room and found 'Mr Wubzy' Who thankfully was a 'Mr' now. Thanks to Dad. Chase really DID give him to me, just not because everyone forgot my brithday.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_It was my first day of kindergarten, and I didn't have the best day ever. I was about 6 and it was my first time being away from my Dad or my siblings. Chase was 11 during this. Anyways I remember coming into the lab in tears because the kids were kind of mean because I could hold my breath for 4-5 minutes straight. Thansk to my bionics, my lungs are further developed. I remember running in and not even waiting for Chase to process what was happening, when I just flat out hugged him and just cried. _

_"Whats wrong?" He asked softly. _

_"The kids at school are meanies!" I yelled at him. He just hugged me a little tighter. _

_"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah.. Go beat them up!" I said._

_He laughed a little. "I can't beat up some kids because they were mean. But why were they mean to you?" He asked. "Because Im bionic" I said. His eyes widened. "You told them?!" He said surprised. "No. I used them to hold my breath and they made fun of me because they think Im a freak because I can hold my breath for 5 minutes!" I said. I just cried even more. He ran out of the room and grabbed a bear from it. _

_"Here" He said. I took the bear and sat on the bar stool. "Whats this?" I asked._

_"Thats Mr Wubzy. My old teddy bear. You can have him since I don't need him anymore. Just hug him any time your scared or upset if we're not there." He said. I smiled at that and hugged him. _

_"Thanks Chasey" I said. He smiled and hugged back. _

_"Hey. Anything for my baby brother"_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

><p>I realized I was sitting on my bed hugging the bear. Dad walke din and saw me sitting there.<p>

"Hey buddy. You ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He sat down next to me.

"I know this is hard but trust me we'll ge through this. I promise." He said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah but what if we can't get him back?" I asked. "Don't worry we will" He said.

"Now come on it's getting late." He said. I looked over at my clock it was 10:00. "already?" I asked. "Yeah we've had a long day" He said. He left my room and Adam and Bree came to say goodnight.

After I was sleeping for a while I realized I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I touch my face, I remember Chase hitting me like that. I was scared. I was scared of my brother. I realized I still had another brother. I walked of my room and went by Adam's room. I creaked open the door. And found him snoring.

"Adam..." I said softly. He just grunted and snored and turned around.

"Adam.." I sai once more. He opened his eyes a little. "Davis? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need you" I said. He moved over and patted a little spot for me to sit on. Once I sat down he put his arm around me.

"Your worried about Chase arent you?" He asked. "Yeah. Why would he do that Adam?" I asked tears started falling out of my eye.

"I don't know buddy. But we WILL figure it out. I promise" He said. I just nodded.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" He asked. I nodded and pretty much fell alseep on his should. I felt safer. I always felt safer when I was with Adam or Dad. It was just a natural thing.

Chase's P.O.V

I was laying down in the bed Dogulas prepared for me. I realized his little trick wore off again. I feel guilty. I had to figure out what this is! I thought about everytime guilt left my mind. He said one word that made it go away. I then thought about how I hurt everyone. Thats when it hit me!

Everytime Douglas said 'Chasey' guit meft my body and I was under his control. But how?

I know I have to find out what's doing this to me. No matter what...

* * *

><p><strong>There's the official start of Break In 2! Be sure to review! and Read this story Im reading called Our Crazy Life. It really is good. Anyways Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the last one!**

**Chapter 2: Make it Right- Part 2/2**

**Previously: Everyone tries to figure out what happened to Chase. Chase begins to peice together what happened. **

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe Douglas...actually I can but still! I decided to get up and snoop around. I found his lab and investigated. It looked like his old lab but smaller.

I was looking around when I found exactly what I was looking for. It was a scematic for a mind control chip. I started reading over the diagram when I heard footsteps. I super-sped back up to my room using the other entrance. Im glad I can say that, but I'd give up completely being bionic just to be with my family again. I snuck out unseen and with the manual on how this works. Now time to make things right!

Adam's P.O.V

It was about 2:00 in the morning. Davis came in my room earlier, upset about the whole Chase thing. I figured he would be. I told him he could stay in here tonight because Im actually pretty worried about Davis. What if he develops attachment issues? Or abandonment issues? I knew he needed someone there for him. I figured he'd come to me first out of Bree or Leo. Mr Davenport said it seemed like he'd always feel safer around me or him. I guess that's apart of being the oldest.

I turned over and saw him sleeping there. He stirred a little, and then started touching his face.

"...Chase...stop.." He whimpered. I felt bad. He was afraid of Chase now. How will things be when he gets back?

"Stop...OW! Chase please stop!" He yelled. I sat up and woke him up.

"Davis wake up, it's ok. No-ones hurting you" I said softly. He woke up and felt his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked as if he was about to cry. "I-I had this dream where Chase was doing to me exactly what Marcus was doing to me. He didn't even care about how much it hurt me" He said. I hugged him tight and held him there. He started crying a little into my shirt, but I didn't care.

"Adam what if he does that again?" He asked. It worried me a little. "Davis, I know Chase won't do that again. You heard Davenport. He was probably under the triton app." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah..." He said. I felt him go a little limp in my arms so I layed him back down.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep. Ok? I'll wake you up in the morning" I said. He nodded.

"Ok and thanks Adam, At least I still have an older brother who's not working wiht our evil uncle." He said.

"What about Leo?" I asked. "Yeah yeah him too" Davis said. I chuckled and told him to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and yawned. Honestly it's kind of funny how a 10 year old yawns. They yawn like their only 4 months old.

I drifted off to sleep .

-That Morning-

Chase's P.O.V

I spent all night examining the diagram and I figured it out. Apparently he inserted a special liquid that my skin absorbed when he patted my neck. It infiltrated my chip and altered the way I thought. Basically it was voice activated. Whenever he said 'Chasey' It activated. So now I can fix it. I figured maybe I could take it out. I mean I knew how but I just need to do it without Douglas knowing.

"Hey Chase" He said while knocking on the door.

"What?" I said coldly. I was still mad at him but I need to either take him out or just sneak around.

"I need you to come down to my lab for training." He said. Wait. What if he says the code word for activating the chemical in my chip. Maybe I could just pretend to be under it's control.

"Yeah, Im on my way!" I said. "Well somebody's ready for training" Douglas said happily. Can't wait to kick his butt.

We both got down to the lab and was about to begin training. I walked over to fiddle wiht the controls to deactivate the chemical. Right when I started pressing buttons Douglas noticed.

"What are you doing?!" He asked angrily. I just turned around and my eyes went red.

"Just getting my old life back!" I said.

-Back at Home-

Davis's P.O.V

I don't know what was happening with me last night. Was i actually scared of Chase? I figured I could go ask Dad about it. Once I got to the lab he was still working on something.

"Dad are you still working on the whole Chase thing?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah I am. Im about to take a break. Did you sleep ok?" He asked. I figured now would be a good time to tell him.

"Well sort of. Is it natural or ok for me to be afraid of him?" I asked. Dad just looked at me. I wanted to take back what I said, but too late.

"Davis..Don't be afraid of Chase. He's under Douglas's control. He had no idea what he was doing. He would never hurt you like that" He said. Ok then. Faith restored.

"K" I said. Dad looked bakc at the table. Once he did he lit up. "The thing that was controling Chase is gone! He must've fixed it or something!" Dad said. I didn't know how to feel.

Chase's P.O.V

"What are you doing!?" Douglas asked. "Getting my old life back!" I yelled as I shot a ray of lasers at him. He dodged it and grabbed a ray gun. "Yeah. Well your not getting it back!" He said. I used my molecular kinsesis to throw it out of his hands.

"Sure.." I said. I used my blast wave ability and threw it at him. Once it hit I ran back to the table to continue working.

I was able to get all of the chemical stuff out of my chip. Im back to being regular old Chase. With super smarts and molecular kinesis.

"YES!" I said. I turned around and Douglas held a gun to my face. "Not really. I don't want to do this. So you can just stay here." Douglas said. I threw the gun out of his hands and grab the cryo blaster. Which thankfully he stole from Davenport.

"What are you doing...again!?" He asked. I just raised an eyebrow. "Getting payback!" I yelled. I shot the ray adn it ended up freezing him. "Great. Now time to pack it up." I said. I pulled out a molecular packager. I threw it at frozen Douglas and it sucked him right in. "Awesome" I said. I walked out of the house and use dmy GPS to get home. I really hope they forgive me.

I was to the sidewalk when I realized. Maybe I could use the super speed one last time. I ran back down to the lab adn got the super speed back. I'll just delete it when I get home. I super sped home.

-At the house-

I super sped in and everybody was really happy to see me.

"CHASE!" Everybody said at once. We all got into a group hug. "What happened to you?" Bree asked.

"Well apparently Douglas inserted a chemical into my chip that put me under some mind control everytime he said some code word." I said. Davenport just looked at me. "We did a project like that way back when we worked together." He said. "I guess that makes sense" I said. "Yeah now let me take out your chip and work on it so I can completely get rid of the chemical agent." He said. I nodded and walked over to my capsule. I sat in there for a minute, waiting for my chip to be extracted.

Once I got out everyone was looking at me. I figured now was good time to apologize.

"Guys im sorry for betraying you. And for lying about Nicole" I said. "It's ok. I guess we overreacted with the whole Nicole thing. As for the betrayal, it wasn't your fault. " Bree said. Im glad I got back their trust and they forgave me.

I looked over at Davis. He had a bruise on his face from where I hit him. I walked over to him.

"Davis Im really sorry abo-" I was cut off by Davis. "It's ok. I know it wasn't really you." He said. I still felt really bad about it.

"Oh I almost forgot." I said. I pulled the package thing out of my snow pants. Which by the way, DONT SLEEP IN THESE PANTS! They get so uncomfortable.

"Here" I said. He new exactly what is was. "You trapped Douglas in here?!" He asked surprised. "Yeah also in a block of ice" I said. He just smiled. "So that also means.." "Yes. I got the cytanium" I said, while finishing his sentence.

"Yes MONEY!" He said. We all just looked at him. "I mean, thank you Chase" He said. I laughed a little and then went upstairs to shower.

-later-

Once I got out I walke dover to Davis's room. I know he's not completely ok with this. I just can't believe I hit him like that.

I walked into his room and found him playing on his tablet. "Davis?" I asked. He just looked up. "Yeah?" He asked. I walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "Look after everything that's happened you can't be ok wiht it that easy ." I said. He looked at me.

"You hit me. and it looked like you didn't even care." Davis said. I hate Douglas so much!

"Im so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. I was under Douglas's control, so i had no idea what i was doing" I said. He looked like he was tearing up but trying to keep it in.

"Im still me. Always will be." I said. Silence... "I was scared of you." He said. He was afraid of me? I guess that makes sense.

"Well don't be." I said. I found Mr Wubzy on the floor and picked him up. "You haven't put him back yet?" I asked. "No. This bear is like one of the most important things I own. You gave it to me." Davis said. I smiled at that. I didn't think he would actually keep it.

"Well yeah. You were afraid and upset that day" I said. He smiled and smiled back. I noticed his arm again. Everything about the break in was coming back.

"Well thanks" He said. He hugged me and I hugged back. "Of course." I said. We both went downstairs for lunch.

"Ok guys so I was thinking. Maybe we could go by the beach!" Tasha said. We all looked at her.

"A beach trip? Remember what happened last time?" Bree asked. "Yes but I will be checking our vehicles to make sure their not actually some mechanism." She said. We all nodded in agreement.

Davis's P.O.V

I can't wait! We're going to the beach! I know it may be a little too soon, but hey. It'll cheer everybody up. "So when are we going?" I asked. I caughed a little. "Well YOU might be staying home." Dad said. Dangit I still might have Bronchitus. "Im sure I'll be fine" I said. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Well see how you feel in the morning." Dad said. I nodded. Tommorows going to be great!

**Ok how was that? I know it's a little choppy but i really wanted to update today and I have an idea for next chapter. If ya'll have any idea's, Im always open to them. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's another chapter. We're getting out of the intense avalanche stuff and gonna relax with this chapter. So this chapter will be more...chill. And we'll actually be finishing up the whole avalanche stuff. Oh and sorry for the lame name but im a little off so there. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Sick Day**

**Previously: Chase took out the chemical agent in his bionics that took control of him. Chase apologizes to Davis.**

* * *

><p>Davis's P.O.V<p>

I know it was probably unescesary to be afraid of Chase, but when he punched me and knocked me out. It was kind of unnerving. I mean I could see no regret on his face when he did that. He might've been under Douglas's control, but it still hurt.

I was lying in my room, mainly because I felt too weak to do anything. I really want to get better before tommorow. I looked to my side and found a picture of all of us. It was taken a month after Adam Bree and Chase started going to school. Chase was right. He was the same back then as he is now. Maybe I shouldn't be afraid of him. There are going to be times when I have my doubt's, but I know he's still my brother. And always will be.

Someone knocked on my door. "Who is it" I croaked. I really hated this bronchitus.

"Dad" He said. He opened my door a little. "Hey. Does your throat feel any better?" He asked me. He pulled out this bottle of medicine. Great. MORE liquids!

"Uhhh yeah like 10x better than ever" I said nervously. He just looked at me. "Right. All you got to take is 4 miligrams" He said. He had those disgusting spoons that had the measurements on them.

"Ugh" I said. He walked over and put the spoon in my mouth. I tried to swallow, but it was that grape flavored junk. I was about to spit it out, but Dad got a little...mad?.

"Davis you spit that out, and you wont be going to the beach in sickness or in health!" He said angrily.

I took a big gulp, which I ended up swallowing the medicine. I shivered at how the medicine tasted.

"That should help your throat. Until then don't yell or anything." He said. I just nodded and layed back. Dad left my room and shut the door. I drifted back to sleep.

Davenports P.O.V

I can't believe how bad everything is going for us right now. First the break in, then Davis gets sick with the flu, then the whole bionic showdown, then Chase betrays us, and now Davis is sick...Again.

I walked downstairs only to find Tasha planning out our little excursion.

"Do you really need to do all this planning for one little trip?" I asked. "Uhhh yeah. What if the kids get lost, or what if the rv gets towed...again" Tasha said. She looked pretty serious about all of this. She was also glaring at me. So I wanted to stop a solar flare! If I didn't do that, we'd all be dead!

"That wasn't my fault!" I defended. "Well you could've told me about the solar flare. We either could've stayed longer or we could've rescheduled." She said. I can't believe I never told her that.

"Right...Im thinking about going to this one great place off the coast of California. It's only a 2 hour drive. And I guess we can't have a tech-free weekend since there could be another solar flare, so we can have technology." She said. Good, because I might have been late on paying some bills. This is why SHE keeps up with the bills!

I walked downstairs to find everybody, save for Davis, in the lab talking.

"Hey Mr Davenport. How's Davis?" Bree asked. "He's fine. He might be able to go tommorow, but Im not sure yet." I said. They all just nodded. I figured I could go find one of Davis's old baby monitors, and use them to make sure he's ok during this.

I found the monitors and went to go put them in his room. When I got in there he was fast asleep. I walke dover and gently woke him up.

"Dad?" He asked. He sounded all raspy and annoyed.

"Hey. Im gonna put these monitors in here, so If you need anything you can let me know. Ok?" I said. I set it down on his bedside table.

"Ok..." He said. He went back to sleep and I left. I walked back down to the lab to work on both projects and some bills. I really can't let Tasha know I forgot to pay the bills.

My phone rang. Of course. Once I start something like bills, I can never finish it.

...

Turns out it was some people at work. Apparently there's an issue with the computers. Of course. Being the owner of a world class corperation is honestly pretty stressful.

"Hey guys I gotta go to work. Here's the baby monitor, If he needs you he'll call throught this" I said. "Ok. Have fun fixing whatever you invented that blew up!" Leo said, which earned rounds of laughter.

"Watch it comedian. I can still adjust your allowance" I said, while air qouting 'allowance'.

Bree's P.O.V

I was sitting in the lab texting Cailtin, when Davenport came down and told us he had to go fix something. Guess 'Mr Genius' made something that could blow up at the most conveiniant time. He handed Adam these baby monitors. He hasn't used these monitors since Davis was like 3.

Basically we all had to take shifts chacking on him. Except this time, we had to wait until he called us through the monitor.

It got pretty boring. Just sitting there waiting for the thing to go off.

"I really hope he can go to the beach with us tommorow." I said. "Yeah seriously. The kid could use some relaxing." Chase said. I sat back watching the monitar, as if it'll ring when I tell it to through my mind.

I figured I'd go check on him. "I'll be right back" I said. They all just waved me off and I left.

Once I got upstairs, I found Davis sleeping. As I got closer, I noticed he cuddling that old bear Chase gave him forever ago. It was actually pretty cute. I walked over and knelt down to take a picture.

Once I did, I sent it to Caitlin. She pretty much loved it. It really is great having a cute little brother. Speaking fo cute, he just yawned and woke up. Adam was right, his yawns do sound like a 4 month old yawning.

"Hey Bree" He said sleepily.

"Hey. Did you sleep ok?" I asked. He just nodded. I looked at his head and noticed his hair looked like a tornado went through it.

I licked my ahnd and fixed his hair to the best of my ability. He tried swatting my hand away.

"Oh come on, your hair looks like a wreck" I said. He just looked like me. "Gee. I wonder why!" He started. "Probably because Im sick" He said. I rolled my eyes. His voice sounded a little better.

"Does your throat still hurt?" I asked. He caughed a little. "Not really. I guess that medicine helps" He said.

"Ok. Do you want to come down to the lab with the rest of us?" I asked. He nodded and got down from his bed.

We both walked down to the laba and found Adam, Chase and Leo playing cyber ping pong. Great. Davis seemed pretty interested in the lights and everything.

He walked over and sat on a bar stool. They all quit playing and walked over to Davis.

"How ya feeling?" Leo asked. "I feel like im ready to go to the beach" He said. His was sound less and less raspy. Good, he'll be able to go to the beach tommorow.

"So are we going to have to bring $200 to pay the tow people whine or if they take our rv this time?" He asked. We all just laughed.

After a while Davis got tired and Chase took him up to his room.

Chase's P.O.V

I could Davis was getting really tired. He kept yawning and rubbing his eyes. So I picked up and took him to his room.

Once I got to his room, I sat him down on his bed.

"Chase?" He asked. "Yeah?" I replied. He sat up and pointed towards something. "Can you give me Mr Wubzy?" He asked. I chuckled a little and nodded. I gave him the bear and knelt down in front of him.

"Alright. Good night." I said, while ruffling his fixed hair. Which wasn't really fixed.

"night" He said back while smiling. It felt good to know things are going back to normal. Hopefully they stay this way for a while. I walked out and closed his door. Hopefully he'll be ready, because tommorow's beach day!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there's the new chapter. So I realized these are going to take a day and a half to complete. But I still have my other stories to work on. So enjoy this one. The next one will be GREAT!. BYE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**We're finally going on to the next chapter. Im sorry I've been late. I started this new story called 'You'll always find your way back home' so that takes some time. So here is my new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Beach Day Break Out**

**Previously: Davis begins to heal from Bronchitus. Donald and Tasha plan for the beach trip.**

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with the light shining through my curtains. I sat up and noticed that my throat didn't feel horrible.

I walked down to the living room where everyone was getting ready to go to the beach.

"Hey Davis! How do you feel?" Dad asked. "Great!" I said. "Ok then. Go get your stuff and we'll leave." Dad said. I ran back up to my room to grab some stuff.

I can't wait. I stayed up there and packed for a little while. I walked back downstairs to find everybody was ready.

"Alright, everybody set?" Dad asked. We all had varients of 'yes'. "Great then lets go get our beach on!" He said. We all looked at him.

"It's like you want us to leave you..." I said. "I know noone says that!" He said. We all crammed inside the van. All of our stuff was in the back and we were all crammed in the backseat.

"How long is this ride?" I asked. "2 hours" Tasha said. "2 hours!?" Bree said surprised. "Yes. 2 hours. You guys can last 2 hours together. This ride will fly by" Tasha said. Conveinently a brid flew by and hit the side of the van.

"Like that?" I asked pointing to the bird. We all sat in the car for 2 stinkin hours!

-2 hours later-

"I gotta pee!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? I've been caughing, puking, aching, and bleeding for the past week. I have had no time to to go 1 or 2!" I said. Bree just gave a disgusted look.

"Well we're almost there." Tasha said. "See there it is" She said while pointing to the beach.

Once we get there, we unload the car and I bolt over to the porta potty. A few minutes later I come out and head over to our little spot.

As Im walking I hear someone call my name. "Hey Davis!" I turned around and found Lilly running up to me. "Hey Lilly." I said.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "We're just having fun at the beach." I said. She just smiled. "Lilly! Come on we're leaving!" Caitlin yelled at Lilly. "Im guessing you have to go" I said. "Yep. See ya" She said. "Bye". I waved and turned around. Except this time I turned and ran right into Adam.

"So was that girl Lilly?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said. He had a goofy smile. "And you like her?" He asked.

"What!? No!" I defended. I don't like Lilly like that. He smiled even bigger.

"right..." He said. Then Chase and Leo joined up.

"Whats who right about?" Leo asked. I glared over at Adam.

"Davis likes Lilly" He said. "No I don't!" I said.

"Dude, your blushing" Chase said. "Am not. Im just..getting sunburned" I said. "Well lets get you some sunblock so you don't look like Casper when you see Lilly again" Leo said. I glared at him too. Of all the people I could be related to, it had to be them.

Once we got back my brothers decided to tell Tasha and Bree about Lilly and the sunburn thing. So Bree kept going on about when the next 'date' should be and Tasha was smothering my body with sunscreen. Suddenly my body started stinging.

Apparently Tasha noticed my look of discomfort. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Whats in this sunscreen?" I asked. "I don't know. It's made from AppleBoat. Why?" She asked.

My skin started breaking out and Dad and Chase noticed.

"Tasha did you give Davis THIS sunscreen?" Dad asked her.

"Yeah. Would somebody tell me why this is a big deal?" She asked.

"It's a big deal because there's a chemical AppleBoat uses that gives Davis Contact Dermititis" Chase said. "What chemical?" She asked. Dad took the bottle and showed her.

"_Octocrylene_" Dad said. Tasha just looked at him. "It causes Davis's skin to break out and get a rash" He said. I started itching like crazy, which Chase had to pin my arms down.

"Dont scratch it. You'll make it worse." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I need to go back to the lab to get the special cream stuff" He started "Which I wouldn't have to if SOMEONE would've let me bring the interchangeable R.V Lab" Dad said. Tasha rolled her eyes and looked back at me and Chase, who was still holding my arms down.

"Davis Im so sorry" She said. "Don't worry. If it's any constalation, one time Dad got my sunscreen mixed up with his spray tan stuff" I said. "Yeah. People called him Jerky Boy for a whole week. Including Adam Bree and I" Chase said. She gave a confused than knowing look.

"I knew that wasn't a natural tan! That liar!" She said. "Yeah, can we deal with your lieing husband when Im NOT scratching my butt off!?" I said.

I had to sit down and constantly get water poured on me, because the rash heats me up and it was actually pretty hot today. Tasha had Chase run back and forth with a water gun and spray me with it every 10-15 minutes. Which was the longest time of my life! And I still have to wait 4 hours before Dad gets back with the medicine.

Davenport's P.O.V

I can't believe I forgot to tell Tasha about Davis's sunscreen allergies. I have to drive 2 hours to and from the house and fix up a medicine to get rid of the Octocrylene in his body. And now I also have to get the lotion sunscreen plus Aloe.

Note to parents everywhere, When taking your 10 year old to the beach, make sure he or she isn't allergic to any chemicals in the sunscreen, or else your gonna either deal with a griping kid the whole time or you'll have to drive back and forth from store to store and then home, just to get the right thing that helps!

Im really stressed out right now. I hope I can make it back in time. Once I got to the house I ran around trying to get ingrediants ready.

I ran down to the lab and tried to fix up a medicine. I sat there for 45 minutes trying to figure out what to do about the whole sunscreen thing.

"Stupid sunscreen" I said to myself.

Tasha's P.O.V

I can't believe I gave Davis a sunscreen he's allergic to! The poor thing. Chase had to run back and forth shooting Davis with a water gun to cool him down. Because when you have a rash, you can't cool off plus it's really hot out.

I brought him back a water and I also found him a bottle of aloe. "Alright here you go." I said. I started rubbing it on his back. He had that funny look of relief. Like when you have to hold in your urine and you finally let it go.

"Ohhhhhh. That feels soooooo goooood!" He said. I laughed a little. Chase came running back without the water gun. "Chase what happened?" I asked. Bree came running up behind him. "He got mugged by a 7 year old" Bree said. "He was small and I can't hurt a little kid!" Chase said defensively.

"you didn't have a problem with it when you punched Davis" Adam said while aproaching us. Chase just looked at him. "What? Too soon?" He asked. We all rolled our eyes.

"So there's no water gun?" Davis said. I grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Davis. He started chugging it.

"Chug. Chug. Chug!" Everyone started yelling. Davis started laughing which led to him choking. I pat his back and he was all better afterwards.

This is going to be a LOOONG 4 hours.

**Ok I finally updated. Yay! And I did research the whole sunscreen thing. Which I get that too so I know what I was talking about. Anyways...Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's the THIRD VERSION of the new chapter of Break In 2. I hate word pad. I hate it with all my heart. But it's all I got right now, so oh well. Im asking for a new laptop for christmas. And Im so sorry to say this but..the next chapter will be the last. This story hasn't gotten as good as I thought, and I've also been having major writers block for this story. So the next chapter will be the final one for the Break In Series. **

**Chapter 6: Unforseen Circumstance**

**Previously: Davis is exposed to a sunscreen that he's allergic to. Donald is having to rush to get the medicine to him.**

Davis's P.O.V

Im finally starting to relax. I don't itch as much but I'll feel even more better if Dad would HURRY UP!

Adam Bree and Chase had to go retrieve the water gun, so it was just me and Tasha. Tasha looked at her phone.

"Oh good news! Donald's almost here" She said. That has got to be the best thing I've heard all day!

"Good. Im hungry. Did we bring anything to eat?" I asked. She pulled out a little bag. "Lets see. We have some sandwiches, cookies, some grapes, apples, bananas, and some soda and water" She said. "Sandwich" I said. She handed me it and I nearly inhaled it.

"Your gonna choke. Slow down" She said. "Can't...starving...Where's Dad now?" I said with food in my mouth.

"He's about to pull up" She said. YES! "Good. Im starting to itch inplaces that shouldn't be mentioned" I said. She had a look of disgust. "Oh ok... He's here!" She said. I turned around and saw Dad running up.

"Ok Davis, here's the medicine" He said. I took it and drank it. "How do you feel?" He asked. "A lot better. I finally don't have to scratch my butt off!" I said. I got up and ran into the water.

Chase's P.O.V

Davis started bolting over to the water where we were at. Im guessing Davenport gave him the medicine.

He ran in not without Adam accidentaly tackling him. This is one of those moments when you want to record it and put it online. Adma noticed and helped Davis up.

"Heh heh. Sorry" He said. "It's fine" Davis said while getting up. We all decided the best way to have fun here, was ot have a chicken fight. Bree didn't want any part of this, so she stayed.

"So who are the teams?" Leo asked. "Well Adam and I vs You and Chase" Davis said. Great im stuck with Leo. Of course he would choose Adam. Adma tried to climb on Davis's shoulders

"What are you doing!? You'll drown him!" I said. Adam stopped. "The smaller person is on top" Leo said. Davis tried to hop on Adam's back and climb up to his neck, but he couldn't even make it to his back.

"Here" Adam said. He picked up Davis and sat him on his shoulders. Davis was trying to get his balance so he grabbed on to Adam's face.

"Ow that hurts" Adam said. "sorry, now we're even" He said. Leo got on my shoulders and we began" Leo began and shoved Davis and Davis returned the favor. Up until a point where Davis hit Leo and Leo head-butt Davis, making him fall backwards. Adam only stumbled.

Leo and I cheered in victory as we finished. Adam helped Davis up and then we heard Adam's stomach grumble.

"Wow, you got a cow living in there?" Davis asked. "I wish. I'd have unlimited hamburgers!" Adam said. "Speaking of which, there's a beach bar over there where you two can get burgers" Leo said. Davis and Adam walked over to where Leo was pointing. We all walked back up to the shore where Tasha and Davenprot were at.

"Where's Adam and Davis?" Tasha asked. "They went to go get somethign to eat" Leo said.

Adam's P.O.V

Davis and I just lost chicken fight and I got pretty hungry. I also wanted to take out my anger on a nice hamburger. Davis happily trotted behind me. Im glad he's having a great time. He really needs it.

Once we got to the bar I pulled out my wallet, which thankfully was waterproof. I pulled it out and checked the menu.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "Just a burger" He said. Burgers here were $2.00 each so I handed the guy $4.00.

"Two hamburgers" I said. The man nodded and went to go get our burgers. I looked around and noticed Davis was sitting at a little picnic table.

"Here are your burgers" The guy said. "Thanks" I siad. I grabbed the tray and walked back to the table.

Davis started chowing down on his burger and I was devouring mine. He looked so happy.

He was finally over the whole Break In thing, Marcus is over with, and Douglas is gone. He's finally safe and Im gonna make sure it stays this way...

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I've decided to put this story up for adoption. Please either PM me or review it if you want it. First come first serve! Sorry I just can't come up with anything and im sure there are people out there whould would love to adopt this and they could have much better ideas! So I hope you've enjoyed this and remember.**

**FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important News!**

**Sorry I never update this story but this story has been adopted by...**

**-LabRatsLover4Ever!**

**So if you want to see updates, go to this account. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy my stories and LabRatsLover4Ever's.**

**Oh and I will not be posting things on this website for both this week and next week. Im currently grounded for my own stupidity. Sorry guys. **

**Anyways just had to put that out there. Enjoy!**


End file.
